Chapter 2 everything is not what it seem
by Darkwolf523
Summary: The conqueror of the summerset isle constructed a brand new village that was name after him, he left the knights of the nine commander in charge while he was away. During the time, his own daughter grew up without knowing who or what he did.


**Chapter 2: A new dawn rises over the Summerset isle**

After the death of the Dominion, Majnormr and Nilvdyne Ebonhand built a small town full of villagers of different races, blacksmiths, merchants and an innkeeper but they felt that they should have built a statue of Azura. It been two years since they built the statue but a stranger came to the town and he ask permission from the Ebonhand family if he could build a build known as the protectors of Azura. The family didn't know the person but still they were find with it and that would be their down fall and a new dawn rises from the walls of Majnormr. The stranger then introduce himself as the masked stranger but he look like a Bosmer. For two years, Majnormr have been paranoid about that outsiders of his town and so he call on the wisdom of Azura to guide him but he doesn't know if Azura is telling him that the Bosmer is just a guild master. After a week, the guildmaster of the protectors of Azura was invited to the home of the Ebonhand and he attempted to assassinate Majnormr but he fail and thus he was hang for treason. Before the Bosmer was hang, he yell out at the citizens of Majnormr, "People of Majnormr, hear me. The Jarl here is nothing more then a puppet to the daedric prince of the twilight, Azura. Azura cares for nothing, she is like the rest of the daedric princes. They only see us mortals as toys." Majnormr didn't like how the bosmer was talking about him, so he finally hung him and left his body to rot for eternity.

Everything was fine, no one dare rebel against the Jarl but just then a Nord was bought to the Jarl's keep and he was telling people about a grand temple of some sort. The Jarl and his lovely wife remained in their chairs and the Nord started talking. "My Jarl…believe me when I say that there have been sightings of a temple…I sent a group of soldiers to this temple but…no one return for three days." The Jarl was puzzle when he hears about the temple, was it the one that the former Queen was talking about? He told his guards to let the nord become a soldier in his keep but then the jarl walk with his wife to the balcony. Nilvdyne looked puzzle, she ask her beloved husband on if he's going. "Yes, Nilvdyne. I am going…I must find out what this whole thing is about…on why the grand temple decided to show itself now and why does my order continue to fight." Nilvdyne look sad but she then mention that she will have a child and he wanted him to name her. It took the Jarl a moment until he decided to name his newly born child, Ahanabi. His wife smile and then the jarl tell Nilvdyne that she will become the new jarl of the Summerset Isle. Majnormr traveled before nightfall, he leave the General of Majnormr in charge and security of protecting it's people and his family.

The Jarl travel by himself to only find a small village full of Altmers Loyalist patrolling the streets. One Altmer look likes the leader of the place. He saw the mark of his enemies…the Altmer Templars. Majnormr saw a female Breton being hurt by the guards, asking questions on why she was there but she would not tell them. So the commander of the guards let two of his lackeys deal with her, when they took her to an alleyway; Majnormr his daggers to murder them silently. "The Altmers will place for what they are doing…my order is in need of recruits and you need a home; protections. I place you in my order of assassins. Together we will restore peace to Tamrial." The female Breton agreed to Majnormr and she knows some friends that will gladly fight the damn Altmers and so they became assassins as well. Majnormr left the female Breton in charge of the order there while he search for the Grand temple but first he had to deal with the leader of the village. The Breton says that the leader is waiting for a ship at the docks and so Majnormr blended in the crowd to find and locate the leader of the altmer Templars of the village. The Altmer Templar sees the assassin, he warned his men and he ran out of the village. The Assassin call his friends to help with the battle while he chase the Templar. The Templar lead the assassin to the grand temple, there he met with the rest of the Altmer Templars. Two of them, the assassin knew and their names were Ravturrmaillin Tahromour, a male altmer, and Ayrante Adius, a female altmer. Ravturrmaillin responded to the assassin, "You came? Good, because soon assassin…you will see the temple true power to bring peace to Tamrial." And then Ayrante says "Majnormr…you should have stay in Skyrim then coming to our home." The assassin knew that the Templars wouldn't stop trying to conquer tamrial, so he started murdering every last altmer Templars and then when he finally kill Ravturrmaillin, the grand master of the order, he told him, "Hehe…my foolish nord friend…you should have listen to Ayrante…the temple is not for your kind…nor ours. We were only guardians to this place…" With that the altmer died.

Majnormr stood up from the dead Templar and walked into the grand temple. There he saw a pedestal and a figure approach him. The figure is actually a dragon priest name Daenerys the eternal one. "Mortal, I welcome you to the grand temple but this is not your time to release the pedestal. You are merely as a massager." The priest told the assassin. "Then who is the one that is suppose to open the door? Why does the assassins fight for so long?" The questions were answer by the priest. "You, assassin, you will place your hands on the pedestal and you will become a guardian of the grand temple." The assassins place his hands on it and with that, he die in a instinct. Years pass by after Majnormr die and his wife and his little princess live as rulers of the town that was name after him.

To be continue


End file.
